Secrets Are Secrets
by AerianaMarinette
Summary: Bonjour,I'm d I,um,I am trying to w-write a summary but,a,I-i can start I have a Kwami,(Magical Creature),and a Miraculous,(Magical Jewelry),and I'm a super hero!I go to school,fight akumas,(evil butterfly),Joke with my partner,and hide my secret Identity as Ladybug! My Bff Alya has the LadyBlog about 'me' and d that's pretty much it.Right?Wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Bonjour, I'm Marinette. I have this really cool secret that I'll tell you later. Tikki's reading on my shoulder right now. Oh yeah, Tikki is my Kwami (Spirit like creatures that help people with miraculouses transform into animal themed superheroes!). She is eating a lot of cookies (her food source) lately. ha, ha. "no I haven't! Stop it!" sorry, TIKKI took my book! No she didn't! I got my book back encore, and don't even think about it Tikki! OK, I will finally tell you my secret! I may or may not be a superhero! Probably impossible with me, hu? disappointed?

I go by the name Ladybug and not a Miracular knows but Tikki. My BFF Alya has the lady blog! He's always trying to get my attention and interviews, and figure out my identity. But I'm not going to let that happen, am I?! I work alongside Chat Noir and together we defeat evil! Hawk Moth evilizes butterflies (called akuma's) And sends them out to posseder innocent people that have been hurt emotionally! But me and cat save them and one day we'll defeat Hawk moth a supervillain with a Kwami and miraculous AKA my arch-nemesis!

Then maybe, just maybe we can reveal our identities. Me and Cat don't even know who each other are that's probably for the best because me and ladybug are like different people, she's so confident, fearless, and brave! Then I'm clumsy, scared, and fabel! Anyway, today we had to fight La dreamcatcher I keep getting day mares even after she was defeated. Mostly of Adrien! A famous model of my class and I l-o-v-e him! If you know me you might be able to picture that! That should start to go away soon, I hope. I wonder what chat Noir is doing right now!? I got to parlor to Adrian today... Well try to talk! "Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, I love you!" I'm going to the store to get supplies for a carte so Tikki can't get it!

I'm back and I can write how my day went. So I woke up late as usual. Forgot to do last nights homework, and Forgot to finish a project. Tikki woke me up 20mins late and was trying for 20mins befor. I woke up screaming because I had a project and homework due first class. I ran down the steps to my maman. She gave me a pastry from the bakery and I headed out. I ran all the way to school. I burst through the front door to the classroom and everybody's eyes were on me. I stood up after falling and walk to my seat. as I was walking The teacher said "nice of you to join us Marinette." I'm so sorry , I didn't mean to be late I overslept again and, and- Just take your seat. she interrupted me mid sentence.

I took my seat next to Alya and the teacher asked me a question. "Since you're so late I hope you have your project and your homework done Marinette." Hahahaha, haha about that... "Oh what are we going to do with you Marinette, maybe I should just call your parents about this next time. no no no, it's fine I'll get it to you tomorrow please don't do that. Alright then don't let it happen again. So sorry. Alya tried to pass me a note.

Alya: Hey why are you so late?

Mari: I just overslept.

Alya: Yeah sure, you can tell me Mari!

Mari: I did!

Alya: I'll find out one way or another.

Alya sent me that then pretended to pay attention! Looks like she's not a very believing person right?So the next three classes pasted slow. At recess La Dream Catcher Attached. I ran to hide then transformed. Tikki It's Time To Transform! In sixteen seconds I was Ladybug.

I ran out and followed the trail of destruction. It was pretty easy since I just needed to follow the people asleep in weird places. I kept going, and finally saw her. She was blasting people and they dropped asleep. Chat came up behind me. He scared me, and I jumped. We got a plan and he started to distract. I called lucky charm and he used cataclysm. Crack, No more evil for you little akuma. Gotcha! Bye, by little butterfly. Nice job M'lady! Pound It! He wanted me to stay but I had to go, School was canceled but Alya, and I was out of time.

I untransformed and I eventually found Alya. I walked her home then went home myself. I walked in and told maman what happened. Well about the villain, not me and cat. I got Tikki cookies, and went to my room.

I worked on my homework and project. I hate physics! I wish Tikki was good at that. My project was on A class trip thing. Sort of like traveling, but where the class could go. Close to here. It took so long! I'm going to go now because I want to start my carte! Be back tomorrow!

Av'wa


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"spanspanHey guys, does anyone have any cookies! Mari is asleep and I'm on a sugar crazy! I better hide and put her key back because when she sees this she is going to freak! She would be like *Tikki, Tikki! Give me back my book! What did you write in here?! How did you get my key?! Tikkiii! If I wasn't writing in here she would wake up *Oh, Adrian! /span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;"That's the boy she pretty much stalks, with the posters,and background,and even has his dailey schedual hanging from her roof! She knows it by heart! Oh, no! She's waking up!/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"spanspanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"spanBy, by!"/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Salut, I can't believe Tikki, but I totally freaked like she wrote. She's on my head. /span/span/span/spanspanspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;""/span/span/span/spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"spanShe's so cute!"/span/span/span/span/span/span spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Tikki! Took my book, again! The nightmares went away last nuit after a really bad one! I had to watch Cat die all different ways and there was nothing I could do about it! And now it's pretty deep! Today me and Cat didn't have to fight crime, but he trouvé me anyway./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"He can be so annoying sometimes. Wait, who am I kidding, all the time! There is always making cat Calembour! Oh, no they're cat-tagious! Purrrr-fect! He can be nice sometimes too. Not as nice as Adrien though. Oh, Adrien! Sorry I spaced out… Alya showed me the video she got of Lady bug! I had to make it look like I was surprised. I've been thinking about giving her an entretien. Maybe, I can convince Cat! I'll ask him tonight./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"I just got home from seeing him so I'll go later. So Today was boring except for Adrien and Cat. I woke up late but got to school on time. I ran there and sat next to Alya just as the teacher came in. Everyone was staring at me. Turns out I forgot shoes. Alya passed me a note. I took it ready to ask why i'm the center of attention. I read it and looked down. Here's our conversation./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Alya: Hey girl. Look down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Mari: I forgot shoes! I'm going to die./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Alya: Just calm down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Mari: How do I do that./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Alya: First breath, I have shoes for you to use after class./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Mari: You're a lifesaver./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"So that was how my day started. Wasn't it great? Anyway, school went by boring and slow after I got shoes. They were big but it was better than none. After school I went to go out. I was free and bored, and an Akuma never attacks when you want it to. So I was out, on a random building./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Cat snuck up on me, with his puns. He had them all planed out. We sat down on someone's roof. We just talked for a while. It was southing. Just talking with no akuma's, just as best friends. Not as if we were super heros. I miss that but I can't tell anyone about my other life./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"We talked until our miraculouses were going to give out. I just got back a little while this. Tonight I'll go meet up with cat noir. That will be on tomorrow. Or I'll put it on later I don't know yet. I may have superpowers, but I can not predict the future. Be right back./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Hey I'll just wright in tomorrow it's really late. We had fun together he really lets go with me. See you again tomorrow!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 120%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Par, par/span/span/span/p 


End file.
